Spice
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Naruto es el chico mas popular y seductor de todo el colegio y tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies. ¿que pasara si a la chica que ama es a la unica que no puede tener? (Basado en "Spice" de vocaloid)LEMON Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen


_**Spice.**_

Eran las 4 de la mañana quien en su sano juicio lo llamaba a esa hora al parecer alguien que no tenia nada mas importante que hacer sin otra opcion tomo su celular y contesto.

-_hola naruto_-

-¿_quien habla?_-pregunto un poco adormilado.

-_soy tenten_-

Sonrio de lado al escuchar de quien se trataba ya que lo habia despertado por que no entretenerlo un poco ya que siempre era por esa misma razon aquellas llamadas nocturnas.

-_que sucede hermosa_-

-_pues quer a ver si estabas libre y no con una de tus amiguitas_-

Su sonrisa se ensancho al mirar al otro lado de su cama y comenzaba a jugar con el cabello rosado de sakura.

-¿_para ti preciosa siempre estoy libre por que no vienes a visitarme?_-

-_umm esta bien voy para alla-_

Segundos despues de colgar el telefono le dijo a sakura que tenia que salir as que la saco de su departamento como pudo y unos minutos despues una linda chica castaña de ojos almendrea toco a su puerta.

_-te estaba esperando hermosa-_

La chica sonrio seductoramente al ver a naruto con el bien formado torso descubierto y con solo unos pantalones negros en cambio el rubio la toma de la mano jalando la hacia el besando sus labios y comenzando a deshacerse de la ropa de la castaña,por que en eso era el mejor no es que tuviera el ego alto o algo parecido si no por que las mejores chicas del colegio y lo llamaban a las 4 de la mañana,ya por fin lo sentia,comenzo a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas hasta que por fin llegaron a esa explosion de placer tan esperada,despues de recuperar el aliento se levanto y comenzo a vestirse despues de todo tenia que ir a al colegio y el sueño se le habia esfumado.

-_te llame un taxi vendr por ti en 15 minutos as que arregla te_-

-_pero yo cre que_..-

-_15 minutos-_

solto frio ,que se creia como es que no comprendia que eran solo una aventura de una noche,un poco malhumorado salio al balcon de su departamento y tomo aire para calmarse un poco jamas le habia importado verdadera mente hasta que a su mente llego la imagen de una hermosa chica peliazul de tes blanca y ojos violaceos que siempre sonreia hasta ahora habia sido la unica chica que le habia importado,le importaba y le importaria,aquella que habia sido su amiga en la infancia pero por razones que no conocia se volvieron solo compañeros de clase.

-hinata-solto en un suspiro.

* * *

Por fin habia llegado al colegio temprano demasiado para su gusto,no es que le gustara llegar temprano mas bien su pequeña hermana hanabi le habia jugado una broma,bastante buena tenia que admitir ya que no paraba de reir al ver su cara cuando vio la hora.

-_tan temprano aqui hyuga-_

La exaltada chica se giro para ver de quien se trataba encontrandose con un chico de tes morena,orbes negras y cabello azabache.

_-Sasuke-sempai me asusto-_

_-hinata ya te eh dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo somos amigos -_

_-lo se es solo que me gusta hacerte enojar-_

Paso su brazo habilmente tomando de la cintura a la ojiluna acercandola no ucho a el.

-_y a mi me gusta hacerte sonrojar-_

-_b-baka-_

_-si lo siento pero te compensare que tal un helado-_

_-si es de chocolate estas perdonado-_

_-de chocolate sera,te espero a la salida-_

Sasuke salio del salon pasando al lado de un chico rubio que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta observando fijamente a hinata con una notable molestia.

_-Ohayou gozaimasu uzumaki-san_-

_-hmp si si claro hola-_

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida habia llegado temprano al colegio,que le gustara el colegio jamas es solo que por casualidad observaba por la ventana y vio a hinata salir asi que la alcanzaria pero con lo que se encontro no le gusto para nada,un chico de ultimo grado el tal uchiha la estaba abrazando por la cintura quien demonios se creia para estar abrazando a SU hinata bueno tal vez no fuera de el pero pronto lo seria,cuando el "teme" uchiha se fue pudo darse cuenta que hinata no se habia percatado de su presencia.

_-Ohayou gozaimasu uzumaki-san-_

_-hmp si si claro hola-_

Lo nico que se le vino en ese instante fue dejar sus cosas mejor dicho aventar sus cosas en su lugar y salir del salon aunque no lo admitiera le dolia que hinata ya no fuera su amiga y lo tratara tan secamente,se tenia que desahogar y sabia la mejor manera de hacerlo mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca hacia una llamada con el celular.

-_hola quien habla-_

_-soy yo ino-_

_-ahh naruto que sucede-_

_-necesito verte donde estas?_-

-_en la biblioteca,en la seccion de ciencias-_

_-perfecto voy para alla -_

Al llegar visualizo a una linda chica rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules.

-_naruto yo queria...-_

No dejo que terminara ya que estampo sus labios con los de la rubia bruscamente y a pesar de eso le correspondio pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio,cargo a la chica y la subi al pequeño escritorio con una sonrisa de lado fue desabotonando su blusa dejando a la vista sus pechos comenzo a acariciarlos por unos minutos para despues deshacerse del sosten y con su lengua jugar con ellos,se deshizo de las bragas de la chica y sin previo aviso entro en ella con fuerza y comenzo a entrar y salir de ella con la misma fuerza sabia que no le hacia daño ya que no paraba de gemir su nombre al sentir el climax cerca aumento la velocidad de las embestidas hasta sentir ese gran placer que lo recorrio,al recuperar el aliento acomodo sus pantalones y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida pero antes se detuvo y giro la cabeza.

-_ino-_la nombrada lo miro

-_queria preguntarte que podia hacer con lo de hinata?_-

-_dile la verdad es lo mejor-_

-_arigatou por todo,creo que esta sera la ultima vez que me "ayudaras" con este asunto no es asi_-

-_hai,comense a salir con sai_-

-_ya veo sabes tienes suerte,me tengo que ir sayonara-_

_-sayonara naruto-kun-_

A pesar de todo ino le agradaba,el tambien quisiera tener un poco de la suerte que tiene ella,que quisiera tener un poco de esa suerte.

* * *

Le habia dolido la actitud que naruto tuvo con ella en la mañana aunque no comprendia por que,se sento en una banca para esperar a sasuke pero al parecer no iba a llegar a lo mas seguro es que esta con su novia karin,ya que tenia tiempo recordo los momentos que vivio junto con el rubio eran mejores amigos desde pequeños pero cuando entraron en la secundaria el comenzo a interesarse en otras cosas y la hizo a un lado,fue una tonta en ese entonces pero estaba enamorada de el asi que penso que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo ser al ver que se hacia tarde tomo sus cosas y se levanto de la pequeña banca de marmol donde estaba pero antes de comenzar a caminar un grito la detuvo.

-_**!**HINATA**¡** -_

Se sorprendio al ver que quien la llamaba era segun ella un tierno naruto ya que estaba un poco sonrojado y jadeante suponia ella de correr.

-_yo necesito hablar contigo-_

_-mmm claro-_

Lo siguio hasta el jardin que estaba en la azotea de la escuela se detuvieron y naruto se giro hasta quedar de frente con la peliazul.

-_emm hinata yo..se que no nos hablamos desde la secundaria pero queria decirte que a pesar de todo tu tu..**!**me gustas**¡**_-

La tomo por sorpresa la declaracion del rubio.

-_naruto yo._.-

El sonido del celular de hinata los interrumpio lo mas seguro es que fuera ese "teme" uchiha,antes de que lograra contestar la tomo de las muñecas y la recosto en el piso sin soltar sus muñecas.

-_hinata ese uchiha no te conviene lo vi besando a otra chica mientras tu lo esperabas-_

Solto una pequeña risa al comprender lo que decia mientras el ojiazul la miraba interrogante.

-_naruto sasuke y yo solo somos amigos y la chica con la que lo viste es su novia karin una de mis mejores amigas es por eso que me llevo tan bien con el_-

-_o.0 ya veo etto ...lo siento-_

Lo que a continuacion paso no se lo espero,hinata tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios.

-_tu tambien me gustas naruto-_

_-antes de que suceda algo quieres ser mi novia?-_

_-por supuesto_-

Aun recostada en el piso abrazo a naruto,sonrio de lado al parecer el chico cayo en su trampa ya habia probado a sasuke y no habia estado nada mal pero segun todas las chicas del colegio esa _**especia** _que posee naruto es inigualable y ella se convertir a en la unica que la tendria.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_KONICHIWA¡ bueno este es mi primer lemon asi que no sean tan malos conmigo =) espero que les guste_**

**_como veran soy muy fanatica de vocaloid y me gusta mucho esta cancion y tambien len XD les agradezco_**

**_que mucho que lean ah y siento la mala ortografia._**


End file.
